Owari
by Srta. karin
Summary: O amor não é um sentimento que possa ser julgado, e as pessoas não podem se dizer abençoadas de têlo puro ou indigesto. Mas haverá um dia em que até mesmo anjos e demônios perceberão que não há pecado em amar...


Disclaimer: Todos os direitos autorais à autora do mangá. Apenas invisto minhas idéias neste tema fluvial e intenso.

**Owari**

**Se Setsuna se for... Como vou poder seguir? Se ele for, como vou jogar fora meu sentimento? Não existem respostas pra perguntas assim. Pelo menos, não dentro de mim...**

Jogando os cabelos longos para trás, ela enterrou o rosto alvo entre as mãos, pensando no que pensar, no que sentir. O ser humano é cheio de incógnitas, de letras a serem descobertas por meio de complicadas equações da vida... Por meio de difíceis experiências, e anos de luta para se obter um resultado talvez até dizimal, mas aproximado...

Ergueu a cabeça novamente para o céu estrelado que distinguia-se graças à pouca claridade na cidad elá embaixo. O alto do prédio era atormentado pelo vento fraco e a vista lá embaixo tornava-se tentadora diante tanta confusão que existia naquela cabecinha delicada.

**Não posso refrear coisas assim. Não posso... Eu devo deixá-lo em paz... Mas será melhor assim?**

-Por que você olha tanto pra baixo?

-Porque lá embaixo eu vejo um futuro novo.

-Um futuro? Acha que a morte é um futuro pra você?

-Setsuna... Qualquer coisa é um futuro longe de você.

Silêncio. O rapaz de pé atrás dela nada conseguia dizer. Ele sabia que aquele momento chegaria. O momento crucial em que sabia que ela lhe daria as costas e diria que não era possível corresponder à um sentimento proibido como aquele.

Irmãos de sangue não podem se amar.

-Você vai mesmo fazer isso?

-Eu...

**Me peça pra parar... Quero ouvir você me pedir pra parar, pra não ir embora... **

-Então faça.

**Não... Por favor, não me diga que tanto faz...**

Ela fechou os olhos e uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo rosto branco como pérola. Os cabelos agitados pelo vento ainda decidiam se permaneciam ou não pela face chorosa. Setsuna, de cabeça baixa, não poderia pedir para ela ficar... Seria doloroso demais.

Ele não era um ser sobrenatural. Setsuna era Setsuna, e não Alexiel, apesar de tudo... E não podia evitar um sentimento humano. Ele era um ser humano.

-Se eu for, você vai chorar?

-Não.

-Vai sentir minha falta?

-Não.

-Vai se importar se me encontrará ou não em outro mundo?

-Não...

Os olhos cerrados deixaram brotar mais lágrimas, que desceram pela face cada vez mais.

-Se eu for, você vai... Por acaso... Me amar no remorso?

-Não.

Cortante, triste... Um passo para frente apenas. Ela estava agora à menos de centímetro ante a queda... A queda de cima do prédio. A queda que a levaria embora, para outro lugar. Ela não sabia pra onde, nem sabia dizer se depois sentiria arrependimento ou falta.

Era tão alegre, tão segura em certos pontos. Como um ser como aquele conseguia ficar tão fraco ante uma coisa tão simples como um passo? Um simples passo... Somente um, e ficaria livre.

E preparou-se. A perna moveu-se, mas ela não pulou. Porque sentiu uma mão segurar-lhe o braço com força, e teve que parar. Olhos arregalados, num mar de lágrimas.

-Sara... Se você for, eu não vou chorar. Eu vou despedaçar meu coração com minhas próprias mãos até ele secar, e eu não sentir mais dor para derramar uma lágrima sequer. Se você for, eu não vou sentir sua falta. Eu vou me privar de qualquer sentimento para somente lembrar do seu rosto e me fechar na solidão e na tristeza, com peito seco e vazio. Se você for, não vou me importar se te encontrarei ou não em outro mundo, mas sim irei buscar todo e qualquer meio de te ver de novo, arriscando minha vida terrestre e todos os objetivos que me restarem. E se você for, eu não vou te amar no remorso... Eu irei te amar no espaço imenso e infinito, onde nada mais caiba a não ser o meu amor.

As lágrimas não puderam estacar, nem o soluço pode ser reprimido ao ouvir as palavras de Setsuna.

Não havia limites para a sensação indescritível que teve ao sentir-se puxada para trás e ter seus lábios colados aos do próprio irmão, que tanto amava como um ser oposto, e não como um parente em veia...

O que lhe parecera milhões de tardes ensolaradas e um turbilhão de sentimentos mesclados não foram mais que poucos minutos, em que lágrimas de ambos se misturavam no que sabiam ser a perdição.. Um amor de perdição. Um amor proibido, sujo...

**Será sempre meu irmão no sangue, meu irmão vindo de mesmo ventre... Mas mesmo assim, será sempre meu único... **

Imundo.

Afastaram-se, com peitos cheios de repugnância pelo ato que haviam acabado de comenter. Ambos sentindo que deixariam cada parte de si morrer e se debater em vão, enojada e distinta. Um beijo como aquele jamais seria aceito por ninguém, e jamais seria aceito por eles mesmos. Mas sabiam que no fundo daquilo estava o sentimento que era grande mais para ser guardado somente para cada um deles.

Pois o que é grande demais não cabe em um só lugar.

Setsuna segurou a cabeça magnífica da irmã, apoiando sua testa na dela, tentando afastar a dor, e distinguir o que sabia que deveria dizer.

-Te amarei como nunca ninguém amou. E percorrerei céu e inferno quando eu me for junto à você, procurando um significado para sentir o que sinto, e por te odiar tanto à ponto de não conseguir te esquecer... - As mãos de um colegial sem porte atlético afundaram nos cabelos loiros dela - Minha querida Sara, se você se for, eu irei com você.

As mãos trêmulas dela juntaram-se às do irmão, e ambas entrelaçaram-se, ligando-se e passando de um para o outro aquela frequencia enigmática, onde ondas angelicas e demoníacas de misturavam e se fechavam, discipando calor entre as palmas e um suór gelado, recheado de medo...

Por que coisas proibidas são sempre as que queremos mais?... E por que ninguém aceita isso num corpo alheio, em outro ser, outro momento, mas em si acha o mais certo?... E ainda se julga injustiçado quando não é compreendido? Quando não é aceito?...

Os olhos cerrados afastaram-se. Setsuna soltou as mãos dela em momentos que lhe pareceram horas, e em que o último toque podia ser gravado. Dando as costas... Seguindo... Entrando pela porta que daria ao interior do prédio e sumindo de vista dos olhos caramelo molhados, inundados...

E ele saíra dali, deixando-a junto entre a queda e os passos rápidos, que poderiam ir atrás dele e lhe dizer o que estava preso à anos.

Mas ela não foi. Ela virou-se para a queda e ficou parada, encarando a cidade em cacos lá embaixo e o vento frio que voltou a balançar-lhe cabelos e roupas... Com olhos fechados, com dores discipadas, que formavam uma aura plácida ao seu redor, que não poderia ser sentida nem tocada por mais ninguém...

**Algum dia você irá cair junto à mim numa imensidão devastada**

**E nessa queda veremos cores difusas, que nossos olhos não poderão sentir, porque a sombra só nos permite a cor...**

**E veremos rostos quebrados, lamuriados, e que nos compreendem porque não há nada de errado em amar**

**Porque o sangue não jorra se uma ferida não for feita**

**E ninguém se levanta sem antes tropeçar**

**E não se pode julgar um coração que quer ficar... Quer ficar junto**

**Nunca poderemos voltar atrás e fazer um novo começo...**

**Mas, de mãos dadas talvez, encontraremos nosso amor, logo poderemos recomeçar agora e fazer um novo fim.**

**OoO**

Minha primeira fic de Angel Sancturary, porque foi o mangá mais perturbador e chocante que já li, e porque é um tema pesado mas ao mesmo tempo, lindo.


End file.
